


星星

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	星星

我枕在他的腿上，嗅到他身上佛手柑的香，和木制秋千的苦涩混合在一起，还有花园里刚翻过的泥土味道，如同雨后爆炸的臭氧。

 

他坐在秋千上读书，不是什么晦涩难懂的作品，是个绘本，日本的，被翻译成了中文字，然后他又千里迢迢地带到韩国来，他也真不怕折腾——他向来是不怕折腾的，他脾气好得很，所以我现在才能面不改色地往他身上一躺，光明正大地看他纤细的手，还有薄薄的唇和高挺的鼻梁。

他翻动一页书，轻轻的没发出任何声音。

他的手可真小——尤其是和我对比起来，我总被那群无聊的同学拉着比手的大小，但是我却在昨天还拉过来他的手比较。

“幼稚鬼……”

他叫我幼稚鬼了，我皱起鼻子来装凶，却没办法摆出来一个恶狠狠的表情。

对他我真的没有一点办法。

 

1

 

我爸是个烂人，这一点毋庸置疑，所有知道他一点底细的人他都要豢养在身边或者流放出去。我不知道我爸身上有什么屁机密，总把自己搞得像个总统一样忙。

所以我妈她被赶走了，我还能记着她一手拖着半人高的行李箱走一手抱着我的情形。那时候我大概四岁，理应什么都不记得，但唯独这件事我记得清清楚楚，她向我爸吼，声嘶力竭，撕心裂肺，把我的耳膜都要震碎，她的眼泪把我的脸弄得湿乎乎的，而男人却伸手打了她。

即便是这样妈最后也没带走我。我希望她现在过得好，之所以是希望，是因为我真的没办法见到她，不知道她现状如何，不知道她去了哪。

别人的童年阴影都来源于各种虚假的恐怖片或者是什么骇人的传闻，而我则来源于我家二楼的最里边的房间，直对着旋转楼梯，那是我爸的房间，他带回来形形色色的人，男的，女的，我无数次地无意间撞见陌生的面孔，他们或无视或尴尬，或居心叵测与我套近乎，但无一在我面前留下印象，他们全都是一样的嘴脸，一样骇人一样让人胃液翻涌，那间房子就像是马丁的家，每天都能走出不同的人，安定简直就是无稽之谈。

我的每一个朋友，我买的书看的电影甚至是用的文具，全都要经过我爸的手，然后徘徊在各种各样的私人辅导之间浑浑噩噩。我觉得我的世界还是一片混沌，盘古开天地的时候忘了劈开我的，我在我爸的手掌之下，活得连影子都没有。

所以我很难相信身边有什么是真的什么是假的，什么不是我爸给我设计好了的。

但是他是个例外，绝对不在我爸计划之内的。

 

2

 

他站在厨房里温牛奶的时候外边下了很大的雪，我这是第三次在我家看到他——我爸乱搞都秉持着事不过三的选择，床伴都不带重样，而那个女人带着她的儿子走进家里的时候我还是着实惊讶了一下。

 

女人的面孔我不记得，但总归和别中年女人不太一样，喜欢把所有的材质都穿在身上。她穿黑色的旗袍，头发一丝不苟地盘在头上，殷红的唇勾出来公式化的微笑。

而她的儿子我记得清清楚楚，大抵是因为他长得好看。不算惊为天人，但惊到我是足够的了，但一想到他和他妈能为了那几沓票子就能和那个渣滓亲热，我看到他的脸也便胃里泛酸。

他第四次出现在我视线里的时候，我爸抱着手臂对我说这个阿姨和哥哥会在家里住。

我哦了声，用叉子卷上来一根油汪汪的意大利面，酱汁滴滴答答地落在盘子边缘，渍开脏兮兮的一片。我烦躁地放下餐具，对上我爸的目光的时候还是妥协地表示知道了，聪明人从来不要吃眼前亏。

于是我向他的方向瞥一眼，他一副心虚的样子，委屈巴巴地向我说多多关照。

 

我能看得出来他有点紧张，之后的每次碰面都对我不自然地笑笑，我无视他，他会尴尬地抠抠手指，然后当无事发生过。

 

他自然能感觉到我不待见他，便减少和我遇到的次数，我在客房看电视他去书房写东西，我在我的房间写作业他就去花园里给花浇浇水坐在秋千上看书；我在厨房翻吃的他就回楼上。

他算是有眼力见，没落得个大家都不高兴。其实我没必要瞧不上他们也犯不着置气，毕竟大家都只是各取所需，他们需要有个庇护的地方，我爸需要有人协助。

 

我爸在今年冬天好像格外忙，图方便在离公司不远的地方直接搞了间公寓，女人整理了所有也跟了过去，我从小叔那听到女人是以前公司的经理，似乎我爸所有的选择都有了解释。我听到这个答案之后竟然意外地有些舒坦，我爸真是我爸，所有的决定都是为了自己的钱财和前程，而不是什么恶心的爱。

从而在这个偏僻而空旷的大房子只剩下苦命的儿子我，还有他。

 

他比起韩姨更像是我的保姆。他安安静静，我慢慢习惯了他的存在，每天早上的牛奶变成了热的，每天的桌上会有切好了的水果，然后都有晾晒熨烫好了的衣服，也不是什么糟糕的事，至少在这个温度失常的秋天是这样。

 

这些小小的事件就像是温水，把我这只青蛙煮得呱呱叫，鉴于我心智尚未畸形，所以我意识到他做这些并不是理所当然。他有点把自己的身份搞错，他不是我的下人，没必要做这些的。

 

所以我决定和他谈一谈。

 

决定开口的那顿早餐不意外地只有我们两个，一个在这头，一个在那头，我端详着新的骨瓷杯，不像是我爸批量更换的东西，我觉得蹊跷，他在那边就开口，说这是我送你的礼物。

 

杯子不算是什么精致得不行的东西，很普通，白色的，在冷光灯下漫射出清冷的光，杯沿印了一串数字，我反应了好一会儿，才联系到身份证上的那一长长的一串，发现是我的生日。

 

我以往的生日当然是隆重地过的，我爸会在我生日的时候请来各路人马，把自己打扮成一个成功人士的样子，而我对于那个夸张的宴席的印象，只有领带挂到脖子上的窒息感，还有那家蛋糕店奶油的黏腻。反正生日的主人公不是我，这只是个有温情加持的生意场，我爸自有他的打算。

想到这，我看了看抿着嘴唇的他，彼时正期待着我的反应，眼睛忽闪忽闪的。  
好吧，我觉得这个杯子挺好的。

 

我把牛奶倒进来杯子，喝了一口。

他在那边笑了，我发现他有一颗小虎牙，显得他更小，而且眼睛会眯起来，弯弯的，两道桥一样。

 

那个早上我忘了我想对他说的话，也或许是我吞回去了，我突然有点享受这种被特别关照的感觉，即使只是针对我的生日的也可以，这种或真或假的关怀，是给予我的。

 

我爸焦头烂额，他妈更是不闻不问，把我在家里晾得可以，他却也没忘了我，荷包蛋白煮蛋和煎蛋都被分得清清楚楚，燕麦片荞麦面和大麦也来回切换，我看他在书房里忙碌，也在厨房里忙碌。

 

我开始决定同他和平相处——他也只不过是个刚成年不久的人而已，与我喜欢的东西还有诸多相似之处，心性不应该是像个母爱泛滥的老妈子，我爸是个控制狂，我可不是，所以我向这个和我一样可怜的家伙示好。

他坐在阳台上听voa，穿一件白色的帽衫，在腿上架着的本子上写写画画。

他喜欢穿帽衫，灰色的，蓝色的，黑色的，但是我喜欢他穿一件鹅黄色的卫衣，但是他没穿过两次，因为有些过大了，能遮住屁股和整只手掌。

 

我丢给他一盒柠檬软糖，他手都没有从袖子里伸出来就把糖盒扣住，追激光笔的小猫儿一样，整个人的身体都向前倾，眼睛因为追踪而睁得大大的。

我咽了下口水转身离去，听他在后边喊了句谢谢。

 

3

 

他来自于一个陌生的国度，他手机的字体我一知半解，打电话时说的话我听不懂，带回来的食物我也闻所未闻。

他说这包叶子叫大红袍，干枯的叶片在滚烫的水中舒展开来，把透明的液体染成褐色。

我喝了一口觉得苦，顺手就要扔块儿方糖进去。

他挡住我的手，轻轻按住那罐儿糖，说不是这样做的，你可以放牛奶。

香气四溢的液体和苦涩的褐汇聚在一起，他骨节分明的手缓缓搅拌，我看到他的泛红的指尖，圆润的指腹，还有修建得整齐的指甲。

他今天还戴了眼镜，无框的，薄薄的镜片，大概近视不是很深，架在他的鼻梁上，压出一个微微凹进去的小印。下边就是他同样薄的唇。我这才意识到他比我的任何一个同学都好看，更清秀，甚至更具有青春气息。

 

他教我念我的中文名字，然后用奇异的语调叫我。

“星，就是star，就是……”

他发这个音的时候把嘴角牵开，像个微笑的表情，他笑起来好看，眼角眉梢都柔和，我总期待着他笑一笑或者叫我的名字，确切来说不是我的名字，是他给我的一个昵称，叫星星。

 

我喜欢对我而言的特殊。人向来如此，独一份总是带来的感触颇多，我拥有了属于我的名字，相比于我的本名而言，更具有我的意味。

星星。

他说他故乡的天空好看，星星也多，天空是低的，一伸手就能捞一片云下来。

 

 

我和他熟了点，发现他在和我看同一套漫画，便把我的余下几本一股脑给了他。

他高兴坏了，那天和我一同坐在书房里坐了一下午，他坐在地上的短绒毯子上，靠着没有形状的沙发对着小书笑得灿烂。我坐在床边的硬板凳上坐得笔挺地翻书，让视线又越过书去看他。

太阳西斜，他敲着后背对上我的视线。

“你写完作业没？”他反射性地问，意识到自己多管闲事的时候，啊呜一下闭上了嘴。

“我很早以前就写完了。”我笑。

 

他勾起了嘴角，冬日雪霁的阳光透过落地窗打在他的脸上，睫毛在眼睛下边落了一小片阴影，头发被映成暖暖的栗色，乖顺地贴在他的额头上，他今天穿了件宽大的针织衫，露出来脖颈和一片锁骨。

他的耳朵被阳光穿过，映得红彤彤，我甚至能看见红细胞单行通过的毛细血管，还有耳廓上的细小绒毛。

他就像只小猫，在那只大大的椅子上打盹儿，皮毛光滑，眼睛澄澈。

他可真好看。

我放下笔，合上眼睛。

 

……

 

他很瘦，即使刨除了骨架小的因素之外也是瘦，全身上下没有几两肉。  
韩姨买了一个新的滚筒洗衣机，她将我们的衣服混在一起，扔进那个呜呜作响的机器里，然后各式T恤和衬衫中混进了些帽衫，在晾衣间里飘舞。

他捏了捏还带着水汽的衣服，略有些为难地摘下来皱了眉头。

 

“穿我的。”

 

我不是有意让他穿我的衬衫，更不是有意让他感觉到差距。

松松垮垮的衬衫像条裙，我才想起来我买的时候也是oversize的款式。窘迫的人变成了我，看他露出来一片肌肤，还有半边肩膀。

他对我无奈地笑笑，说好像太大了。  
我盯着他的鼻尖，说不好意思。  
“有什么不好意思的。”他又露出来那颗虎牙，把衬衫脱掉，换一件睡衣。皮肤接触到冷空气，起了串突兀的鸡皮疙瘩。

我的大脑一片空白，伸手划过他脊梁凹进去的线。

我只触及了他千分之一的肌肤，却似乎触碰到了他的全部，他柔软的发，纤细的腰肢，还有清冷的骨头。

他被我吓了一跳，受惊了的小鹿样看着我，张了张嘴，最后也没有说什么。

 

我们依旧坐在同一张沙发上的两端，我用那个白色的骨瓷杯子，他捧着保温杯，和我对上视线，还会拘谨地抿一下嘴唇。

天知道他怎么这么可爱，他把自己缩成一个小团子，穿着粗线的毛衣，把半个手掌缩进衣袖里，微微撅起嘴，向手里捧着的吹气。

 

我想起来同学对我说的他追的那个人，形容得可爱到不行，只要看一眼就会嘴角不自觉地上扬好久。

 

我收回目光，压下去上挑的嘴角。

人在青春期怎么这么容易就动心。

 

我还离成年颇有一段时间，这段时间最好，撒泼赖皮都没有关系，除了我爸不会有人来谴责我，甚至是做一些出格的事情也完全可以用不懂事来搪塞，顺便利用所谓小孩子的特权，去做不齿的事。

 

于是我邀请他一起看恐怖电影，他应下，在我旁边坐，面色惨白的女鬼突然出现的时候我感觉到他激灵了一下，把自己的后背贴在沙发背上。他真是可爱到我心窝里，和他坐在一起我看着裂口女也觉得赏心悦目，电影里讲的什么通通不知道了，只记得他故作镇定地看完了全程。

 

电影终了，我装作紧张巴巴的样子，看看完全暗下来的天空，说我要回自己房间了。

 

此时此刻我是十七岁，还是怕鬼的年纪。

 

所以半夜敲开他的房门也不突兀，他穿着幼稚的胖河马睡衣打开房门，头发还毛毛糙糙的，他的小腿露在外边，线条流畅而温和，看到我惊诧地嗯了一声。

“我做了噩梦。”

我撒谎了，我何曾做梦，我只要闭上眼睛都是他，他向我笑，他站在厨房里双腿笔直，他泡一壶茶，他叫我星星。

于是接下来睡觉时蹬掉自己的被子抢过来他的被子也是合情合理的，人在无意识时总是趋向于温暖也是生理的本能，这不能怪我。

所以我试图离他越来越近，他睁开眼，目光迷离，瞳孔扩得很大，倒映着我蹭得乱糟糟的头发。

“你可以抱抱我吗……”

我在这一点继承看我爸，我向来擅长揣测人的心意，我算准了他不会拒绝我。

他伸出手来把我拢在他的胸前，小小的温暖像是一间使人昏聩的孵化室，我在这次再次生长，我能听见他清晰的心跳，还有上方均匀而炽热的呼吸，我努力把自己蜷成一个团，缩在他的怀里，沾染他身上好闻的味道。

 

房间里的暖气开得很足，我昏昏欲睡，额头上沁出来的汗却闷得人心烦，恍惚间我感觉到他帮我拉了拉围得严实的被子，让后颈能透过气来。

 

我那晚睡得很好，甚至连梦都没有做，醒来的时候发现他还沉沉地睡着，我爸总是要我早起去跑步去晨读，这大概是我第一次感谢老头儿帮我捏的生物钟，好让我能在天光微亮的时候，轻轻落一个吻在他的鼻尖上。

我真的好喜欢他。

 

我不怕热，也不怕冷，寒假里我爸当然不会给我太多的个人时间接触这个乱糟糟的世界，我逮到机会好不容易能出去玩一会儿，套了个厚衬衫就要出去，他紧张兮兮地跟在后边，抱着我的大衣在门口傻乎乎地张着嘴。

 

“志晟！”

 

有人在打枪吗？  
没有。  
那为什么我只觉得我的脑浆炸裂，耳朵轰鸣。  
难道是因为他喊我的名字？我握紧了门把手，这两个字一出来像是有人在我心凿了个窟窿。

以前我或者是被我爸喂来哎去，或者是被连名带姓地叫。

 

我机械地回头，接过来他给我的大衣，我闻到淡淡的留兰香，是洗衣液的味道。他站在我眼前，我发现我比他要高上半个头，他对我说外边冷，只穿这些要感冒的，他声音也小，给我扣上衬衫扣子的时候我才听清他说了什么。

 

我不知道说什么，我对于应对这种对话向来没经验，更重要的是，我觉得自己的心跳都大过了他讲话的声音。

 

可他还站在我身前，我脑袋里的东西被开了闸放了水，什么都不剩，只盘桓着他刚叫我的那一声。我想起他的种种，他光洁的背，粉红的指尖，可爱的虎牙还有柔软的发，幼稚的睡衣和那个骨瓷杯子。

 

我尝了仅几秒他嘴唇的味道，就被他不知所措地推开。他吓坏了，气息都变得急促，眼圈也泛红，用我听不懂的语言说了句，我大概能猜得出来是什么，他在骂我，还是很经典的那种骂法，我这才想起来他不是我的保姆，不是我妈，似乎也不是同我一起长大的哥哥，我们只是认识了两个季节。

 

我的确喜欢他，却忽略了他是否喜欢我。

 

我这趟游玩漫不经心，脑袋里只有他棉花糖一样的唇。

回程时下雪了，落在我的鼻尖上，熔成一滴小水珠，冷风有点过分，钻进去衣服，掠起一片精神的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

在打开房门接触到温暖的时候，我狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

这个冬天太冷了。

 

4

 

冬天快要结束的时候，我爸也回来了。房子变得嘈杂，他对我的盘问，还有女人的另一种语音交织在一起。

 

他还和我坐在一张餐桌上，只是不再和我用一间书房，逃避我的视线。

我爸自然不会体察到这些，他比较悠闲的时候也只会来监察我的学习情况。

女人的话不多，同我爸在一个室内的机会也不多。我感觉到奇怪，却也不知从何谈起。

我开学早，在雪还没有完全化完的时候便踏入了课堂，他开得晚，大学的时间总归是要比我们更自由些，我放学的时候看见他在浇阳台上的植物，绿箩生得茂，也从来不开花，他看到我，就把目光投向新生出来的叶子上。

 

春天来得拖拖拉拉，那些绿植蹿新芽的时候他终于要回到校园里，然而我爸不许。  
我在二楼的角落里站着，佯装挂上墙壁上被我碰落的画，听到他们的谈话。  
我爸劝他在家住，这里距大学城也不过半小时的车程。我站了太久，不知道他是如何作答的，但终究还是留了下来。

 

乍暖还寒的夜失去了暖气，绒被是韩姨新换的，没有我平时的熟悉，被罩和被芯分离开裹在身上，我试图自己重新套一遍，却始终是留一大块儿空。

烦死了。

 

我蹬开被子，穿着薄薄的睡衣不自觉走向另一个房间。

意外的是门虚掩着，桌前坐着两个人，我咽了口唾沫——我爸坐在他房间的凳子上，而他穿着短袖短裤的睡衣在誊抄着什么，男人用手捏着他的后脖颈，轻轻牵起一块儿肉来。

 

我径直进去，对上我爸的目光——事实上我极少和他进行眼神接触，他像只老斑鸠，猎物死了的时候装得比谁都难过，总是拿我失去了我妈这件事做文章，但是当我妈试图来看我的时候我又看他掐住我母亲的脖子把她搡出去。我现在明白了为何也会把女人的儿子留下。

他是最低俗的人，用最卑劣的手段来骗取不属于他的春光。

“爸。”

 

我叫出这个字的时候全身上下都在恶心。我爸也在惊讶，惊讶我意外的温顺。然后微微歪头，质问我怎么还不睡。

我实话实说，说我换了被子，睡不着，来找仁俊哥。

 

被叫到名字的人猛地抬头，他的眼睛像小鹿一样圆圆的，嘴微微张着。

我也是第一次和比我大了三十岁的人无声地交锋，某种程度上，我觉得够了解我爸，知晓他一切的恶劣手段，那是他认为我需要学习的；另一个角度上我又不敢同他反抗，因为他是非颠倒，又有着和我迥异的世界观。

 

“看来你们相处得很好。”我爸起身，我现在比他高出来一两公分，目光变成了平视，我努力不让自己败下阵来，平静地点点头。

“那不要太晚睡。”

 

男人意味深长地打量我，又回身对我的小鹿说明天再写。

 

门被关上，我保持着站立的姿势，说实在的，我出了身虚汗，小腿也在抽筋，我和我爸的第一次战争就这么打响，我胜负未知。

他看我，眼睛映着台灯的光和僵硬的我。

我走过去，坐在他的床边，然后缓缓倒下去，用力地嗅他被子特有的味道。

 

阳光和他的沐浴乳的味道钻进去我的鼻子，我想起在阳台上看到的他——那天起风了，把阳台上的绿植吹得东倒西歪。他把一盆米兰端进房间里，又去捧那盆可怜的金盏花。  
小小的盆栽被他拢在怀里，我皱皱鼻子站在身后，也拿起一盆植物。他回身，向我笑了笑，说你这拿的这盆很坚强的，先救救别的吧。

 

他的刘海被风吹起来，眼睛眯成可爱的线条，把我的影像收进去。

 

“你救救我……”

我在心里这么说，我过得苦极了，我一点也不坚强。我梦到过他，梦醒之后必须要解决的事情和停留在脑海中的画面都昭示着他已经迫使我长大。我不是个乖巧的盆栽，是个想把他拖入我旖旎的梦的人。

我蹲下来放下不会讲话的生物，他伸出手来，摸了摸我的发顶。  
钻进他怀里的时候我感觉到他开始变得紧张，拍着我的后背，张着嘴还是没有讲出话来。

 

“可不可以喜欢我？”

他没回答我，也没推开我。

 

……

 

我把脸埋在被子里，他走过来，坐在床头，伸手理我像鸟窝一样的头发。

我攥住他纤细的指。这是第一次牵他的手，不像女孩子的皮肤一样嫩，但手很小，指骨也细，一只手就可以包住。他没有挣脱，任我牵着，微不可闻地叹了口气。

 

我跪坐在他眼前，闭上了眼睛，他把我的头轻轻环住，我的前额抵在他的胸前，感觉到他让人心安的心跳。

我抬头去啃他的锁骨，微微用了点力，就能听到他的嘶声，他好娇气，我咬他的脖子，他把我软绵绵地推开，眼睛里蒙了雾，说你别欺负我。

“我欺负过你吗？”

我把他压在沙发背上，扯开他的睡衣，他皮肤像最上等的绸缎，还散发着淡香，我咬上他脖颈后的柔软一片，那是刚才被别人触摸过的地方——我努力地想在这里留下自己的痕迹，他应当只属于他自己，或许在这瞬间属于我。

 

他不再推我，垂着眼眸，双手撑在床上。

月光把他勾勒出一个银色的边，像从海中刚走出来，眼睛湿漉漉，泛着海水的凉气。

“可不可以喜欢我……”我跪在床上和他对峙，或许从我的姿势开始我就一败涂地了——他站起来想走到床的另一边，轻飘飘地讲该睡觉了。

我抬头就能看到他小巧的下巴和有了点肉的脸。  
他不可以走。

于是我毫不犹豫地咬了上去，像隔壁那只蠢金毛叼着飞盘，这个亲吻滑稽又不像样。

 

他使劲睁着眼睛不敢眨眼，牙齿撞在一起的感觉不好，但是撬开他齿关舌尖相碰触的时候又让人精神矍铄，他的脸越来越红，我们的鼻尖抵在一起，额前的发交织纠结，他不得不伸出手来环住我的脖子维持重心。

 

他的腰好细，呼吸时的肋骨时隐时现，我胡乱地探索着，感受到他变得紊乱的呼吸。

人一旦解锁了欲望，就会一发不可收拾，他平坦的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏。我吻他胸前的两颗生涩樱桃，逐渐变得坚硬的过程让他脸红得像苹果，却咬着嘴唇，把手指插进我的发间，轻轻钳制用力的幅度。

 

我托着他的腰肢，才发现我什么都没有，没有安全套，没有润滑剂，他看透我的窘迫，便顺从地排遣着我的难耐，成千上万个我从他的手掌中叫嚣着冲出来。

 

“星星，你还没有成年知道吗……”他冷静地擦掉手上的白浊，把纸巾扔进垃圾桶里。

 

他怎么这么狡猾，轻易地就点了我的死穴。我却也不知道他这句话的深意和无奈。

 

他捧着我的脸，拇指抵在了耳垂上，虔诚又温柔地在我的额头上落下一个吻。

 

我充气的心脏被用针尖刺了一个丑陋的孔，血液喷涌而出，我发现他眼圈是红的，对我说谢谢，谢谢你。

 

 

5

 

我未曾想到的是女人的果断，她散着头发，一如当年的我的母亲，只是更加决绝，拖着行李箱远离了这个囚笼，她或许发现了自己被利用，或许发现亨伯特的真面目，总之义无反顾地离开，他当然也走——他还是如同来时的样子，对我笑，把眼睛完成一道桥。

 

我盯着我爸气急败坏的脸和他们离开的背影，简直要去南山顶放一簇烟花出来。

 

他本该自由。

 

我房里养着他那盆不开花的盆栽，夏天植物葱茏，阳台上的花开了一波又一波。

十八岁的生日过了很久，我盯着骨瓷杯子上的数字发呆。

他在我成人之际告诉我我的名字是星星。

 

6

 

假期的图书馆里人稀少，靠窗的座位只有一对情侣在共用一副耳机听歌。

“等了很久吗？”他在我旁边坐下，抱着几本专业课的书，脸上洒了阳光。  
“没有，刚来。”我摸摸鼻尖，压下去一页被风翻动的书。


End file.
